Butterflies
by iceprincessforever
Summary: Chasing butterflies never thrilled him – pulling their wings off, now that excited him.


**Author Note: **I'm building up to terror. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The Young and the Restless = not mine. Boo!

…

"Oh, would you stop sulking," Abby ordered, "You're going to end up with a bad case of hideous frown lines."

Nick lifted his gaze from the cup of coffee that he had been lost in. The two of them were seated at a table in Crimson Lights. He made a sweeping gesture referring to the vicinity of the coffee house. "Does it not bother you that this place is being demolished?"

"Of course it does," Abby said, but then shrugged. She lowered her voice and eyed Dylan cautiously from across the room to where he stood at the front counter, "…but maybe it's for the best."

Nick started and arched an eyebrow, "why is that?"

"Because," she informed matter-of-factly, "it further helps to purge you of all things _Sharon_."

Nick rolled his eyes, "don't start," he warned. "If you launch into another one of your rants – I'll avoid you for three days."

Abby's eyes widened and she scoffed, "three days?" she stated incredulously, "what kind of punishment is that?"

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time," Nick replied with a grin.

Abby shook her head and laughed, "You are so lame."

Nick flashed her a blazing grin.

Abby downed the rest of her mint tea. "I've got to go," she announced.

Nick relaxed into his chair. "Where you off to?"

"I promised Uncle Jack that I'd book the Athletic Club for Chelsea's fashion show," Abby explained. "Catch you later."

Nick nodded and waved at her as she turned to leave.

She exited through the patio, but froze in front of the doors. The eerie sense of being watched enveloped her. Abby frowned and looked around. Spotting no one in particular, she shrugged off the feeling. She pushed the doors open and left.

…

"Sharon!" Mariah beckoned, knocking on Sharon's bedroom door again for the umpteenth time. "Please open the door!"

There was still no answer.

She struggled to carefully balance the tray of food she held and prepared herself to knock again when-

"Still no luck, hunh?"

Mariah jumped a mile, heart racing – causing the tray to fumble in her hands. Noah was instantly in front of her and trying to help her steady it.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I thought you heard me come in."

"Obviously not," she stated flatly.

Noah was too preoccupied to reply. He stared worriedly at Sharon's bedroom door. "She's got to eat something," he groused.

Mariah sighed. "Here," she handed Noah the tray of food, dumping the task on to him. "You try. I'm going to be late for work."

Mariah turned and left the hallway, but Noah followed her to the living room. "Why are you still working there?"

"Girls got to make a living," she quipped. "I can't live off of mommy dearest the way you do with Victor."

Noah set the tray of food down on the coffee table. "I don't live off of my grandfather," he objected.

Mariah rolled her eyes, "ch-yeah," she stated dubiously, "sure you don't."

Noah frowned. "Don't change the subject." He crossed his arms and stared at her pointedly, "why are you still working for my dad? I thought you were as pissed as I was with his treatment towards mom lately."

"I am," Mariah insisted, "but I've got my reasons."

Noah frowned, "you're not pursuing him again are you? Because if yo-"

"Eww," Mariah blanched, "no. It's nothing like that. I swear."

Noah eyed her uncertainly.

"I swear!"

Noah relaxed. "Fine, but do you care to fill me in on what you're playing at exactly?"

Mariah's reply was chased by a cheery grin, "nope."

Noah may as well have pouted.

"Later," Mariah bided, she left without another word.

The door slammed shut and Noah sighed exasperatedly, "whatever."

…

Joe rubbed at his temple as he approached the bar within the Athletic Club, willing his wits to return to him fully. "Scotch. Neat," he ordered the bartender. His shoulders were stiff with stress. He set his cellphone down on the counter and rubbed at his neck to ease the pain in his tensed muscles.

"A little early for that, ain't it mate?"

Joe turned to look at Cane. "It's happy hour somewhere."

Cane nodded knowingly, "rough day?"

The bartender returned with his drink. Joe reached for it and nodded courteously, "you could say that."

Cane gave him a fixed look before theorizing, "Dylan."

"How'd you guess," he couldn't help but drone.

Cane shrugged, "can you blame the guy?"

Joe sighed, suddenly feeling very tired, "yes," he reasoned. "Yes I can. This is _business_."

Cane arched an eyebrow, "really? Cause it seems _personal_."

Joe frowned. He was so tired of this crap. Everyone always jumped to the same conclusion. This had nothing to do with Dylan. It was bigger than that. He couldn't control the glare that he fixed on Cane.

It caught Cane by surprise, but then Joe's gaze flickered, focusing on something behind him.

Cane began to turn, only to feel Lily's arms circle him from behind and draw him close.

Joe eyed them with a twinge of jealousy. He shook the feeling off. The two lovebirds were oblivious.

Lily's smile was bright, "what's up fellas?"

Joe managed a smile and then downed what was left of his drink.

Cane stiffened and frowned, his attention set elsewhere – towards the revolving doors at the entrance of the club.

Joe and Lily followed his gaze and found Colin.

"I'll be back," Cane promised before taking off, heading towards his father no doubt.

Lily turned her attention back to Joe, "everything okay?"

He opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a flash of blonde hair and animated chatter. The girl in question had sandwiched herself in between himself and Lily without any regard to his presence – with her back to him, she began flitting away about some fashion show.

…

Noah looked at Mariah confused, watching as she re-entered through the doors she had just left from earlier, "I thought you were going to work?"

"I was. _Am_," Mariah corrected, "but this was on the front porch," she handed Noah the delicate bouquet of little blue flowers.

Noah blinked, turning the flowers over in his hands, "Forget me not's?"

Mariah arched an eyebrow, "hunh?"

"The flowers," Noah explained. "They're forget me not's."

"There is so much I want to say about that," Mariah quipped, "but I don't have the time to rag on you." She eyed the bouquet, "who are they from?"

Noah frowned, "it doesn't say."

…

"I'm trying to get Uncle Jack to sign off on Deadmau5! How great would that be?-"

"-Um, Abby."

"It would be _so_ Victoria Secret, but less scantily clad-"

Lily stole a glance at Joe, whom at first had looked completely annoyed now seemed to be fighting a smile. "Abb-"

"Are you going to model again-"

"A-"

"You so have to model again! Anyways, we must discuss…" she finally took a breath and began fumbling through her purse, "oh! Where is it?!"

"Abby," Lily finally got a word in, "I don't believe that you've met Joe Clark," she managed to introduce; she motioned for Abby to look behind her.

Abby stopped her frantic search and turned, the greeting that started on her lips wouldn't leave her tongue. "H-" She froze.

Lily looked between them. "Ah," Lily began rushing to save her, "Joe meet Abby Newman."

"_Newman_," he recognized. "I thought you looked familiar." He extended a hand, "nice to meet you."

Abby took his hand, heart thudding at it, but still seemed void of coherent words. "H-…H-…" She wanted to slap herself. How hard was it to say 'hi.'

The look of amusement on Joe's face soon turned to one of concern. "Are you alright?"

She felt her blood rush to her face. All she could focus on was the fact that he was still holding her hand, and she didn't have the strength to let go. If truth be told, she didn't want to let go, but his simple touch had severed the cord between her brain and her mouth, and she hated the fact that she had been rendered speechless.

Lily stood there gaping at her, "Abby?"

Abby suddenly became acutely aware that she was swooning. She quickly retracted her hand and attempted savable conversation, but to her mortification what came out of her was anything but, "hininameenoooh."

Joe flashed her a smile that seemed laced with embarrassment and discomfort. He quickly turned to Lily, "I have to get going," he bided. "But as always it was a pleasure."

Lily nodded politely.

Abby wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die.

"Abby," Joe turned and waved at her, "it was nice to meet you."

She highly doubted that, but managed a weak smile as a farewell.

He left the room.

She couldn't help but give him credit for not bolting. She buried her head in her hands.

Lily was instantly at her side, but was horrible at hiding the fact that she was trying desperately not to laugh, "what was _that_?!"

Abby's face was still buried in her hands, "please tell me no one else saw that."

"What happened," Lily demanded, but her tone was filled with glee.

Abby couldn't help but resent her for it, "I don't know. My brain stalled. Why didn't you warn me?!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Lily mocked, "did I forget to bring my sign that reads: handsome man approaching – proceed with caution."

"Yes," Abby let out an embarrassed laugh. "Yes you did!"

Lily joined in her laughter.

"Did it look as bad as it felt?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Oh it was bad," Lily enlightened.

Abby let out an embarrassed groan, but then quickly came back to herself, "Joe Clark?" she questioned, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"He's Avery's ex," Lily gossiped.

"Ex-husband," Abby spoke slowly like she was processing a foreign language. "_That _was her ex-husband?!"

Lily nodded.

"You've got to be kidding," Abby laughed incredulously, Lily whom had been smiling quickly stiffened, her eyes quickly darting around, pleading.

Abby remained oblivious, "she cheated on _that_!"

Lily cringed, "Abby," she began.

"Are you kidding me," Abby exclaimed, "if he was my husband – I'd never walk straight again."

Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably. Her uneasy silence spoke volumes.

Abby didn't even have to ask. She turned around slowly and her heart nearly stopped – sure enough there stood Joe. Abby swallowed hard, all cognitive thoughts once again fleeing her mind.

He reached toward the counter and picked up his phone, "I forgot this." He flashed a brilliant smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes – signifying that he had heard her, but he chose to act like he hadn't; probably an attempt to save them both from any further awkwardness.

He left as quickly as he had come.

Abby took a seat at the bar and dramatically slammed her head down to the counter thoroughly frustrated.

Lily came up behind her and patted her back sympathetically, "I'm getting a sign made."

Abby let out a frustrated sigh. Her humiliation was now complete.

***** Please Review *****

They are my drug.


End file.
